


Vengeance - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series pt 12

by TheCrownless2



Series: Sons of Dutch - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series [12]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Aberdeen's, Arthur has fun with Micah, Arthur might actually like shooting up the place with Micah, Arthur trusts Micah, Blood, Corpses, Death, Graphic Description of Corpses, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Implied sibling romantic relationship, M/M, Mention of Death, Micah is a badass, Micah is protective over Arthur, Outlaws, Pig farm, RDR2, Raiding, Shooting, Violence, dead bodies, shoot out, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2
Summary: Now with Micah by their side, John and Arthur take back what's theirs.
Relationships: Micah Bell/Arthur Morgan
Series: Sons of Dutch - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768477
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Vengeance - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series pt 12

**Author's Note:**

> This one is quite gruesome and several mentions of dead bodies, blood and violence etc. Read at your own risk.

———

**"Vengeance is an idiot's game"**

——

The old rusty door swung open with a loud bang, startling both Bray and Tammy as the slender woman gasped and grabbed her chest. Quickly Bray ran up the stairs with loud footsteps as he went to fetch his rifle. Tammy went to the kitchen as she soon weiled a small dagger for protection. The queer and once undetected pig farm will soon ring with bullets and ricochet with blood. Devil laughter could be heard within the walls as the deer outside bleat and ran. The hitched horses whinnied and stamped their hooves as they tossed their heads.

Micah laughed as he took out his guns from the holster as he approached the door with John armed with his gun behind him. Before Mich kicked open the door he tauntingly called out to the strangers who took away Arthur's money, and nobody messed with Arthur when Micah was around, "I hope you dressed up nice, you've got company!" The older gunslinger laughed again as he stepped inside the worn-down house with John following behind, aiming his gun at the woman who stood in the kitchen but he tarried his shot.

"Oh, lord!" Tammy cried in fear as if she saw a ghost that came back to haunt her. As soon as she saw John she knew they made a mistake. She grabbed a kitchen knife with the intention to silence John as she ran towards him but Micah quickly interfered by shooting down the woman, instantly killing her with a clean wound to her head.

John halted and shuddered at the sight but he knew to bury it deep down. By this time Micah had left the kitchen to look for Bray, John followed him as he called out," where are ya big feller?! "

"You can't hide!" Micah added.

"Tammy!!! Fuck you!! No!! No, Tammy!!" A welling voice screamed from upstairs, a shriek followed as the man moaned and cried. Bray pulled his rifle on Micah from the top of the stairs, cocking the gun aimed perfectly at the older gunslinger's head.

"This ones for ma" Whispered the large man as his finger slid on the trigger.

"Funny you should mention that!" A familiar voice chimed in, causing Bray to turn to the voice knowing this time they really screwed up. Little did Bray know Arthur was playing for time allowing Micah to move out of range and get himself in a better position, in which Micah subtly turned and gave a wink to Arthur, the younger outlaw smiled before turning his body away letting him deal with the man.

Arthur walked in the living room to search for the money. "Didn't yous say somethin' bout putting the money by ma? Where's ma, Bray!?" Arthur hissed as he threw down a chair.

"I-I don't know what you're- oh Jesus hell!" Bray was Suddenly met by a fast moving gunslinger who now aimed two pistols at Bray's forehead but Bray stood his ground. "Now don't you shoot! I'll shoot you first!"

"Where's the money, tough guy?" Asked Micah, not frightened by Bray's threat, seeing in his eyes only a fool and a coward who wouldn't shoot first. "Where's the goddamn money?!" The older cowboy raised his voice, little did he know he misjudged Bray as he got startled and fired a warning shot past Micah," Shit!" He ducked and ran off to take cover from Bray's poor aiming.

"Where did they put our money, Arthur?!" Called John as he also took cover from Bray's ricocheting bullets.

"Ahhh I don't know! It could be anywhere Marston!!" Snarled Arthur as he threw down some more junk, useless scrap but as Arthur rummaged through the desk a journal fell to the floor, curious, Arthur picked it up. "What's this now?" The man whispered to himself seeming quite calm of the chaos happening around him, he trusted his gang wouldn't fail him.

The contents of the journal were queer and disturbing at first glance. The man shook his head as he flipped through the pages quickly to check if any money was stashed there. "Jesus.." Arthur whispered before dropping the journal and turning to the stairway where Bray was firing from. "Can you please tell me where you keep the money or Micah will shoot your goddamn shaky hands!!" Screamed Arthur which only angered Bray more.

"Will you just put your fucking gun down!" Micah snarled, lowering his posture and raising his hands slightly before seeing a bullet come flying into the wall he was standing by, he quickly stepped away and aimed his guns at Bray," tell us where the money is!!"

"He ain't talkin'!" John added, standing next to Micah with his gun aimed at Bray as well.

"You killed my girl!!!" Bray shouted in disbelief.

"Your sister, you sick animal!" Arthur retaliated back. Finding this back and forth useless and tiresome, perhaps John was right? He wasn't going to tell them the only thing this man has left to live for. Arthur went back into the living room, nothing seemed amiss despite the now trashed place with the furniture lying a mess on the floor and stray bullets piercing the wall. But then Arthur remembered something.

An odd painting in the entranceway to the house. A painting of a woman, an angry looking woman, a very unwelcoming face staring at them as they first entered. Arthur felt unsettled by the painting from the start, perhaps the money was staring them in the face the whole time?

Arthur went to the wall where the painting hung, turning his gaze away from the bloody Tammy who lay motionless on the floor, still grasping her knife as her soulless eyes watched Arthur.

Micah watched Arthur for a moment before getting annoyed with Bray with his poor aim as he shot up his own home as if he had nothing else to lose, the sound of his gun made it almost impossible to think so Micah turned to the man who was still in dismay, he aimed his weapon at him looking for another clean shot, and without mercy he shot the man where he stood. With a loud bang the last of the Aberdeen bloodline went down with a thud and suddenly it was quiet. The gun left the man's grip and fell down the stairs landing by Micah's feet as he lowered his own gun, caring not for the gun residue that settled on his jacket.

John glared at Micah with exasperation, but he knew it had to be done. He started to search the house for the money, trying to keep his gaze off the bodies that lay in the house.

"Arthur?" Micah called out softly to check on him.

Arthur heard the deadly shot and knew it was over for Bray. It was clear to any gunmen that Micah pulled the fatal blow as it only took one shot, not many people can do that as clean and quick as Micah could, especially the ones in this room. Arthur ignored the soft call of Mr. Bell as he swung open the painting, a smirk filled the man's features as he pulled the money from the shelves, All of John's and Arhur's cash were there and counted for. Without hesitation the man took the cash and put it in his bag. "I got it, let's go." Arthur called out rather aggressively to capture the men's attention not knowing where they were.

"Good job Arthur!" John cheered as he followed him out of the house with Micah behind. Once they got outside Arthur handed John his money back before counting his own money again to insure it was all there.

"What were you boys thinking?! This place is a dump! What kinda money did you expect to find here? 'Cause they ain't got shit! " Micah snarled at the two as he moved in front of them. "You two ignorant, incautious fugitives! Always after easy money. Which leads to no good, hmm? "

John and Arthur shared a glance but remained silent as the two didn't know how to respond towards Micah.

Micah sighed as he mounted Baylock," let's get a drink. I'm parched, how about you boys?"

Arthur raised a suspicious brow at Micah's outburst. He felt angry by this but didn't have the energy to fight back, plus Micah was quick to drop the subject so Morgan knew to leave it alone. But Arthur got thinking, perhaps Micah is right? He is older after all and maybe he knows more? Or Arthur was just looking into this too deeply.

Nonetheless Arthur wouldn't refuse a drink, especially with Micah. The younger man mounted his Piebald Tobiano mare, giving her a pat. "I could use a drink after that.."

"Yeah. " John added as he mounted his horse, giving the mare a pat on her neck before gathering the reins.

"Good. Let's go." Micah nudged his horse to a walk with Arthur and John following behind.

As the three left, the pig farm went quiet once more, undetected until some lost traveller stumbles upon it, its eerie feel and queer noises. But instead of being greeted by the odd couple. The traveller will only be greeted by the smell of decay and the faces of wildlife coming to make this worn down place their home. No one will be bothered by the Aberdeen's anymore, least one will hope thanks to Arthur, John and Micah.

The three outlaws made their way to Rhodes with the shooting lingering in their minds, most especially John and Arthur. They all stayed quiet as their minds were disturbed but they knew better then to let these lingering thoughts take hold.

......

\-----

Keep and eye out for part 13 ;)


End file.
